


Your Love's Like Nicotine

by sonofapollo



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, anderperry, not that good but okay i guess, pls forgive me, this is literal sin that i wrote out for my best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofapollo/pseuds/sonofapollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd wrote a poem for Neil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love's Like Nicotine

Fingers danced over the smaller boy's skin, tracing patterns over his naked body, earning the most enticing sounds from him that just drove Neil off the edge. He ran his hands up and down his sides, trying to feel enough of him, trying to get enough of him. He gripped his hips and traced circles on his hipbones with his thumbs, smiling down at the boy under him by the name of Todd Anderson. 

"Neil..." he whispered softly in the midst of the dark, the light of the moon that shown through the window illuminating his beautiful face and making him seem much younger than his actual age. Neil loved that. "Yes, love?" he asked, going back to running his hands over his sides. Todd let out a shuddery breath, squirming slightly under the taller boy's touch. "I—We—We shouldn't be—" Neil leaned down, and kissed his lips, cutting him off. He pulled away, muttering: "Sh...Let me make you feel good." And with that, Todd was more than his at that moment. The boy nodded slowly, biting his lip eagerly, though he didn't display it. Neil smiled down at him. 

He leaned down kissing him again, but with more passion. Todd cupped Neil's face, kissing him back with equal passion, and ran his hands through his hair. Neil pressed himself against Todd, moving his erection against Todd's, grinding on him, and earning a moan from him which allowed him to sneak his tongue into his mouth. Neil grabbed Todd's face as they both kissed each other in the most obscene way possible, their naked bodies pressed against each other's. 

Neil pulled away from the kiss, a trail of saliva still connecting their lips. Todd's face was flushed with some embarrassment, and his breathing was heavy, Neil couldn't help but see this sight as something cute rather than vulgar. "Neil, please...I need you," Todd whined under his boyfriend, the small room suddenly becoming suffocating, as the heat rose to his cheeks and ears. His erection throbbed painfully, but when he tried to touch himself, Neil pulled his hand away and pinned both of his hands onto the bed. "I'll give you what you want," Neil whispered, unpinning Todd's hands and moved down, coming face to face with his member. Todd's eyes widen when he realized what he was about to do. 

Neil took Todd's erection in his hand and licked the tip, earning a soft moan from Todd. He smirked and took the whole thing in his mouth in one go. Todd's eyes widen at this, but was soon snapped out of his shock when Neil began swirling his tongue around his member. He moaned, and gripped the bedsheets, his breathing heavy. Neil bobbed his head up and down on Todd's member, swirling his tongue around it as his hand wrapped around the base. He loved hearing the endless string of moans of pleasure that came out of Todd's mouth. Small gasps were emitted from him, signaling that he was reaching his high. "O-Oh, oh fuck, Neil...I'm so close—!" he moaned. Soon, he cried out in pleasure, not giving a single damn if he was heard through the thin wooden walls, as he came inside Neil's mouth. Neil's eyes met with Todd's as he swallowed. His eyes widened slightly in shock at the action, but the small shock subsided when the other boy began kissing him again. He pulled away after a while, biting his bottom lip, earning a soft moan from Todd. 

"Get on your knees," Neil demanded, making Todd shiver and nod quickly. He got on his knees and arched his back, gripping the bedsheets. Neil bit his lip and smirked. He sucked on his fingers, and inserted two into Todd. The smaller boy bit his lip harshly, groaning slightly at the feeling of him getting stretched. He buried his face in the pillow, becoming a moaning mess as Neil thrusted his fingers in and out of him. Neil licked his bottom lip, staring at the flustered boy. He was so going to wreck him. And he couldn't wait. He picked up his pace and curled his fingers inside him, trying to find his prostate. Todd cried out in pleasure and moaned loudly. "Oh fuck! Right there, Neil, fuck, right there," he moaned, tightening his grip on the bedsheets and the pillow. Bingo. 

Neil took his fingers out of him, and positioned himself in front of his entrance. He slid into him slowly, being careful not to hurt the other boy. Both moaned at the same time when Neil got inside him. "Tell me when to move, okay?" Neil said. When Todd was ready, he would give it to him recklessly. Todd nodded and moved slightly, trying to adjust and get used to the feeling of Neil inside him. "Okay, move." Neil did as told.

He moved in and out of him slowly, earning soft groans and moans from Todd. He gripped Todd's hips, beginning to quicken the pace. Todd bit his lip harshly, earning some blood. The metallic taste in his mouth and the pain soon wore off when a sudden feeling of ecstasy and pure pleasure coursed through him. "Oh! Oh, God, Neil!" he cried, moaning loudly with pleasure, his dick leaking with pre-cum. Neil moaned as he thrusted into Todd hard and quick, fucking him harshly and merciless, earning cries and loud moans from the teenage boy. "Fuck, Todd, you're so tight." 

"Only for you," Todd breathed out. This only made Neil slam into him harder than before, earning a loud cry. No, he hadn't hurt Todd. That was a cry of such pleasure and lust, it even sounded indecent. Todd's thighs and legs began to tremble, and his eyes rolled back when Neil continued hitting his prostate. He felt so much pleasure and lust at this moment that he forgot that he was still in Hellton, that tomorrow was Monday and they had classes to take, that there rooms beside their's where other boys resided and could hear them fucking like animals. He felt in paradise at this moment, which is where Neil always took him. Neil always took him to some different place. Todd didn't know how, but he loved it. He absolutely loved it. 

Todd gasped loudly as he felt a familiar knot in his stomach. "Oh—Oh! Ahh! Neil!" he cried out as he came all over himself and the bed. "Fuck, Todd!" Neil moaned, coming inside him afterwards. He pulled out of Todd, and dropped down on the bed beside him, breathing heavily. Todd laid there, on his stomach, breathing heavily and turned his head to face Neil. They stared at each other for a while until Todd spoke up. "My ass is going to hurt so much tomorrow. I won't be able to walk." Neil laughed at this and draped an arm around Todd, pulling him close. "Hey, I didn't hear you complaining while I fucked you." 

Todd blushed madly, and smacked Neil's shoulder playfully, though he couldn't help but smile. "You're right. It was really good. Like, really, really good," he chuckled, his cheeks bright red. Neil chuckled and pecked his boyfriend's lips. "I love you, Todd." 

"I love you too, Neil."

They lay there for a while, silent and content with their arms wrapped around each other. "Do you think they heard us?" Todd asked, breaking the silence once again. Neil chuckled and nodded. "I have no doubt about it. I think they heard you the most," he teased, making Todd roll his eyes. "Shut up," he mumbled, clearly embarrassed. "Sorry, sorry...So, did you finish your poem?" he asked. "Yes, I did," Todd replied with a wide smile. "Can you recite something from it?" 

"Alright..." Todd cleared his throat, making Neil laugh softly and began to recite a verse from his newly written poem. 

"I taste you on my lips  
And I can't get rid of you  
So I say damn your kiss  
And the awful things you do." 

"Is that about me?" Neil teased, to which Todd nodded. "Yeah, it was..." Neil smiled and nodded. "I like it...I like that I do awful things to you." Todd blushed slightly and sighed, almost dreamily. "Your love's like nicotine..."


End file.
